


Making Exceptions

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: compromise <br/>Word Count: 115</p>
    </blockquote>





	Making Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: compromise   
> Word Count: 115

Living through what they had, surviving through some of the worst things one could experience, they’re obviously a little…. _damaged._ So it’s understandable that some sexual situations they’d like to avoid.

For instance, Regina can’t stand being under someone. Anyone for that matter. But that’s okay because there’s three of them and there are _so_ many positions to try. And certain “dirty” words during sex can trigger Emma to shut down and withdraw. There’s not much that Snow isn’t up for, but in the few situations she has felt uncomfortable, it’s been voiced.

Compromises aren’t always bad, especially when Snow finds herself tied up, nude and the focused attention of her daughter and step mother. 


End file.
